Modded MC steve
Summary (this page is a W.I.P) a steve with mods in minecraft. The mods i will use include: Avaritia mod Mob titans mod Flans mod Twilight Forest mod Halo mod Mythical creatures mod Orespawn mod Tech guns mod Matter overdrive mod Speedsters mod Galacticraft mod Hbm nukes mod Rival rebels mod Icbm nukes mod Draconic evolution mod Morph mod God's tools mod Creative++ mod Admin weapons mod Tinkers construct mod The last sword you will ever need mod Op wow mod Lucky block shade mod Lucky block glite mod Lucky block claze mod Lucky block plural mod Dioros lucky block mod Inca lucky block mod Fantasia lucky block Rainbow lucky block Spiral lucky block Video games lucky block Youtuber lucky block Youtube lucky block Prestonplayz lucky block Dragon block c mod Naruto c mod Saitama mod Titans Mod Army mod Sandworm mod Avengers mod Another avengers mod- let's just call it infinity gauntlet mod for less confusion colenia mod You can add more mods if you want too. This mods are amazing go download it. Powers and Stats you may correct me if I'am wrong Tier: 8-C, 5-C, 4-C, '''low 2-C, 2-B, 2-A, At least 2-A+''' Name: steve Origin: minecraft Gender: male Age: Classification: a player Powers and Abilities: 'superhuman abilities in survival, imortallity, absolute arsenal, creation, reality warping, reality bending, life creation, erasure, god mode, creative mod, all effects in minecraft, omnipotence, magic, teleportation, heat vision, can control his size, freeze breath, ki blast, flight, invisibility, can pass through blocks with spectator, can summon the dead, regeneration, pvp skills, time control, weather manipulation, resistence to nearly every attack, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Immortality (Type 9) and Pocket Reality Manipulation, fire manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Smite, Regeneration (Mid), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resurrection, Mind Reading, Possibly Non-Corporeal, Magic, Summoning, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Omnipresence and more '''Attack Potency: building level | city level with nukes | small island level with stronger nukes | country level with biome buster | star level | universal '( can lift a googol amount of gold) '''/ as much as he wants / universe level+ ( created the entire minecraft world that has 3 infinite space-time continuums ) | multiversal '( can create a possibly infinite amount of dimentions in a single minecraft world) '| At least multiverse level+ '''( can create a possibly infinite minecraft worlds that can contain a possibly infinite amount of dimentions and its all but steve's dream) '''Speed: human | massively hypersonic '''combat, reaction and flight speed with the Elytra | Massively FTL with speedsters mod '''| he can go as fast as he wants | teleportation Lifting Strength: building level (can carry tons of gold that can wheigh like a pyramid)| dwarf star level ( can hold gold blocks so heavy that it can form into a black hole) | multi-star level to solar system( can hold stacks of black holes a few meters across) / 'universal '( can lift a googol amount of gold) | infinite (in creative mode, he holds infinite of all blocks that exist in minecraft) Striking Strength: building | city | small island | country | star | 'universal '( can lift a googol amount of gold) / infinite ( can deal infinite damage with the sword of the cosmos) Durability: building | universal ( can survive other players punches''' ) | nearly invulnerable with creative | invulnerable with bedrock armor and infinity armor''' Stamina: '''possibely infinite ( he can't get tired ) Range: 7 blocks | 12 blocks with a large sword | a few hundred blocks with bow, Low Multiversal with portals | Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: everything in minecraft Intelligence: '''depends on player's intelligence, possibly omniscient cause he knows everything about minecraft '''Weaknesses: '''l Fall damage l will always take at least 1 damage with dragon block c mod | the /kill commandl none '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Minecraft Category:Immortals Category:Creation Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Omnipotence Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoner Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resistance users Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4